You're My Angel
by aven91
Summary: She honestly couldn't say what it was that attracted her to him. She wasn't even sure what to think of him when they had first met. What could she think? His kind wasn't supposed to exist. It didn't matter what all the lore said about their kind. And him... he just thought it was strange she had a man's name.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby's day started off just like any other. He woke up in bed, the sun assaulting his face. He grumbled sitting up and threw his legs over the edge of his bed. He stared at the floor for a moment sorting out his thoughts. He pushed back the nightmares he had the night before and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 9 AM. Perfect. His gaze carried over to a picture that sat next to the clock and he let out a sigh.

The picture was of him, Sam, Dean, and Christine. He hadn't seen his daughter in years. She went off on her own to carry out the family legacy as a hunter even if he didn't want her to. Chris' mother was another hunter that Bobby had hooked up with shortly after Karen's death. Next thing he knew Chris was being delivered to him by other hunters because her mother had been killed while on a hunt.

He wasn't really sure what to do with a baby, but he had kept her alive somehow over the years. She was his little helper. She would help out in the salvage yard, in the garage, or if a hunter called in inquiring on how to kill a creature or if they were stuck on figuring out what the creature was, she would pour over the books with him for hours until they figured out what it was.

Sam and Dean became her brothers over the years just like they became Bobby's sons. He knew that no matter what happened, that they would always protect her no matter what and they did.

Chris and Bobby didn't part on good terms. It was the first time in a very, very long time that they had argued. She wanted to go off on her own and he didn't want her to. He worried about her. He knew that she wasn't a little girl anymore and was more than capable of taking care of herself, but she was his little girl dammit. He stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He washed up a little before changing into his daily attire and headed downstairs for coffee.

Chris' birthday was in a couple days. Bobby always called her on her birthday, but she always let it ring to voicemail so he just left her a small message saying Happy Birthday. He wanted her to come back home. He missed her more than he would like to admit. He had many sleepless nights wondering if she was okay. Was she warm? Was she hungry? Did she have enough money? Was she hurt?

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped at the bitter contents as he reached for the tv remote and turned on the news. He watched it carefully looking for any type of signs of a job. When he would find one, he would wonder if it was Chris that was currently on the job. He had a few hunters out there that was keeping an eye out for her and would call him to let him know she was alright and where she was heading. Part of him wanted to grab his keys and head to her, but he knew as soon as she saw him, she would run.

He knew how his daughter was.

The phone for the US Marshals rang drawing Bobby's attention to the row of phones on his wall all labeled with different government agencies. He answered it already prepared to play the part he needed to get whoever it was whatever it was they needed.

Part of him wondered if Chris would ever call in order to get his help. He really wouldn't mind it at all. If she ever needed to "prove" that she was who she said she was. Or if she wasn't too sure what it was that she was hunting, he would be more than happy to look through all of his literature to help her. He missed her greatly and wondered if he would ever see her again.

He was so used to being able to scream out her name from anywhere in the house and she would suddenly be there almost like she would teleport to him. All it took was a simple request and she would be more than willing to do it.

After hanging up the phone he looked around at the clutter that was his place. Books were scattered all about lazily from all the research he had done. When Chris was around everything always stayed so tidy and organized. She would always fuss at him for leaving beer bottles all over the place and threatened to pour it all down the drain every time he left one out.

He smiled to himself softly remembering those moments. He had taken care of her all those years and then when she became old enough, she would take care of him. He realized too late how much he needed her around. She kept him sane. At least, kept him as sane as possible. Without her, he became an even bigger hermit. He found himself leaving his home less and less. It wasn't until he finished his last can of beans before he finally would go to the grocery store in order to stock up on food.

Any time Sam and Dean would come by he could see it in their eyes; the pity. He didn't want or need their pity. He wanted his daughter back. He needed to see her face. Needed to hear her voice. Needed to hear her laugh. He needed her.

Sam and Dean would always try to call her hoping that she would answer one of them, but she never did. Bobby knew it was because if she did, they would try to talk her into coming back to them. They always had a certain power of persuasion over her.

He smiled to himself one more time at a memory of Sam and Dean screaming for Bobby to come outside. Sam was screaming that she needed to get to the hospital. Dean was screaming that Chris was bleeding out. Bobby ran out from thinking the worst, but ended up laughing at them. Chris had a couple shards of glass in her hand and was barely bleeding. Upon asking them what had happened, he couldn't help but laugh again. Dean had challenged Chris saying that she couldn't break a car window with her fist and when she finally did, the glass had pierced her skin. In the end, she only needed a couple stitches to which Bobby did himself, but other than that, everything was fine.

They were always sure not to bring her up in conversation often except to ask if he had heard from her at all. He would give them the updates he always got from other hunters, but other than that, no, he didn't hear from her. Bobby had a special map that he had of the continental United States that always had marks on them of where other hunters had spotted her. Just like any hunter, though, her stops were sporadic. It was impossible to track her, but he tried to anyways.

He walked back into the kitchen to grab himself another cup of coffee and to start on some breakfast for himself. He decided on some scrambled eggs and toast a frown touching his features once more. Memories drew him back to the days to where breakfast would always be ready by the time he walked downstairs. He used to hate eating breakfast even when Karen was alive, but Chris always made sure he ate at least a little something.

"It's the most important meal of the day," he murmured to himself.

In the middle of mixing the eggs together, the phone marked FBI rang. He sighed walking back into the study to answer it. Upon talking to whoever the hell it was in wherever the hell they were, he confirmed another group of hunters quickly and hung up so he can get back to his breakfast before it burnt.

He sat down to eat and glanced over to where Chris always would sit whenever they would have their meals together. He smiled at the memory of the conversations that they had with each other each time they ate. It was the only time they were somewhat normal. A true family. There was nothing about work mentioned, from hunting or the garage or the salvage yard. They would talk about anything and everything but those things and it always seemed to relax him.

He stopped frowning yet again. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent conversation with someone that didn't have to do with the creatures that went bump in the night. It was enough to drain the energy out of anyone. There was always so much negativity behind the conversations that it depressed him. Even when Sam and Dean came by it was just because they were close by enough to where they could stay with him in order to dig up whatever they needed on the current hunt they were on.

His head fell forward in annoyance when one of his phones rang again, but this time it was just his regular house phone. When he picked it up and said hello, he was glad it was just someone asking for a part for their car. He was sure that he had one out in the scrap yard somewhere, but he would have to go and look around. He took down the caller's information then hung up the phone.

After finishing his breakfast, he walked out into the morning air. Rumsfeld jumped up and barked joyfully at his owner. Bobby walked over to him and patted his head before releasing him from his lead. Rumsfeld immediately took off and ran a little before coming back to Bobby jumping and barking. Bobby chuckled at him. It amused him that he had this dog as a guard dog for his place. He was just a pushover once it came down to it even if he would not hesitate to rip the throat out of anyone who tried to break into his scrap yard.

They walked together to the gate that led into his place and he slid it open letting anyone know that he was open for business. Rumsfeld panted wagging his nub of a tail looking up at Bobby. Bobby patted his head one more time then they made their way into the scrap yard to search for the part the caller wanted. If any hunter called needed assistance, they would have to wait. He had to keep up some kind of normal life. Had to have some kind of income.

He found a car that would hopefully have the part and he popped the hood and looked through until he found it. He grinned upon seeing it then made his way back to his house to get his tow truck so he could haul the car into the garage to remove the part. He would have to drop the engine in order to get it out or he would just get it out in the scrap yard. Rumsfeld trotted along happily.

Bobby fed and watered him to keep him occupied while Bobby pulled the car into the garage. He grabbed the keys to the tow truck and walked out to his tow truck then sighed. He remembered when he taught Chris how to use the tow truck from mounting a car onto it, to backing it up into the garage properly. The first time she had, she had knocked down one of the walls on accident. Bobby had taken his hat off and threw it on the ground in anger and yelled at his daughter for what she did, but he didn't stay angry at all upon seeing the tears welling up in her eyes.

He drove out to the car and hooked it up to the tow truck when he heard Rumsfeld barking back at the house. It wasn't the type of bark saying that there was any kind of danger, it was the kind of bark that said he was excited and couldn't hold it back. He frowned wondering what was going on. Had another dog come onto the property and they made quick friends? Had Sam and Dean showed up? They hadn't called ahead the way they normally did so he pushed the thought out of his head. Maybe it was Rufus, but he doubted it. That man hadn't left his home in a long time.

He decided that he was going to haul the car back so he didn't have to worry about it later, so he went ahead and jumped back into the tow truck. He drove through the lane carefully then came back to his home and his heart skipped so many beats that he thought he was having a heart attack. He saw the car first. It was still in pristine condition just like he had expected. It was a red 1967 Shelby Mustang GT350. It was her birthday present when she had turned sixteen even if they had to build it up from the bottom. It had taken them three years.

A small distance in front of the car, there she was on her knees loving on Rumsfeld. She was laughing at the dog jumping around so happy that he couldn't contain himself. He would jump in her arms and lick her face before jumping back and hunkering down in a playful manner then would bark a few more times. Chris turned her head to look at the approaching tow truck and smiled.

She hadn't changed a bit. Her hair was still shoulder length and dark just like his and from the distance he could see the dark brown eyes of her mother. Her smile was enough to make the world a little brighter. She slowly rose from the sitting position and face him. Bobby turned off the tow truck and jumped out quickly and made a B line for his daughter. She made no move to approach him. Instead, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hi, daddy," she said, but Bobby didn't greet her back. Instead, he closed the distance between them and wrapped her up in a bear hug. Her arms wrapped around him holding him just as tightly as he held her. He could feel her trembling in his arms unless that was him trembling. He couldn't tell. He heard her sniffle a little and he pulled away cradling her face in his hands. She closed her eyes letting a tear fall. Bobby wiped it away then put his forehead against hers letting his hat be pushed off his head. "I missed you." Her voice was cracking.

"I missed you, too, baby." They wrapped their arms around each other again. Bobby kissed her cheek a few times before pulling back away from her. "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?" Chris shook her head no.

"I just needed to see you. I wanted to apologize." Bobby smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so glad to see you." She smiled at him as tears welled up again. Bobby wrapped her up one more time in his arms before he led her into the house. When she stepped through the threshold of the house and stopped a huge smile gracing her lips.

"I missed the smell of this place." Bobby grinned leading her into the living area. She smiled looking around. Bobby could feel the excitement radiating off her. "I'm ready to come home, daddy." Bobby smiled at her.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was sorry. She truly, truly was sorry. She knew it was petty of her to do that to her father just because they had one little arguement. She knew the things he said to her was just because he loved her. He wanted to keep her safe, but she had to get out there and test her mettle as a hunter. The road was long and treacherous. The hotel rooms were always bare and lonely. The food was always fattening.

She had met plenty of people along the way. Even had a few men keep her bed warm for the night, but that still didn't fill the void that was in her chest. There was always something missing and that was her family. She was raised to believe that family was everything. It was mostly just her and her father, but sometimes John would bring his boys by to stay while he was hunting the thing that had killed his wife.

Bobby helped raise them as if they were his own and Chris quickly had adopted them into her heart as her brothers. She wondered how they were doing. The last she had heard anything about the Winchester brothers was Sam had left the hunter's life to go to Stanford only to be dragged back into the hunter's life when his girlfriend was murdered by the same thing that had killed Mary. John had died though the stories varied when it came down to it.

Chris had made her way into the kitchen around noon and began to make lunch. She made some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for her and Bobby. Her father seemed to have a spring in his step and a twinkle in his eye. They sat down together at the table to eat.

It was quiet between them through most of the meal. Though she knew her father was more than happy to see her, she knew there was something bothering him about her presence. She knew he would eventually ask. She hadn't really prepared herself to tell him why she really wanted to come home.

"You know, Chris, it's not that I'm not happy that you're home because I really, really am glad to see you, but I have to ask. It's been years without as much as a phone call and you suddenly show up. Why?" Chris slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I just missed you is all, daddy. I couldn't stand that we hadn't talked in so long and I wanted to surprise you." Bobby grinned slightly as if he knew she was lying, but her words touched his heart. He reached across the table and gripped her hand slightly. The house phone rang and Bobby stood to answer it.

"Hey, Dean," he said looking in at Chris who had jerked around. She jumped up quickly and started waving her hands around frantically as if trying to tell him something. Bobby stared at her as if she had lost her damned mind, but told Dead to hold then sat the phone against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed quietly at her.

"Don't tell him I'm here." Bobby rolled his eyes then put the phone back up to his ear. He talked to Dean for a short while then hung up the phone looking at his daughter who had a playful grin on her face.

"Now why the hell did you not want me telling him you're here?"

"Is he coming here with Sam?" Bobby crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at her. She was up to something he just knew it.

"Yeah, they haven't had a hunt in a while so they're stopping by." She smiled brightly and made her way to the door.

"I'm going to go hide my car and surprise them, too."

"Chris," Bobby called out getting her to stop in her tracks. She turned back to her father. Bobby threw his thumb over his shoulder pointing towards the back yard. "Park it around back. They won't see it there." Chris nodded and hurried out of the house to move her car. He shook his head and made his way into the living area and turned on the tv. He plopped down on the couch when he heard her car come to life and heard her as she moved it around the back of the house.

She came back in with her smile and Bobby felt jittery from it. He couldn't believe on how much her smile could brighten his spirits. She sat on the couch next to him as Bobby put on a Spaghetti Western. Chris leaned up against him and pulled her feet up onto the couch. Bobby glanced down at her with a grin then leaned his head back on the couch.

Slowly, but surely, Bobby felt Chris relax completely and heard a slight snore. He felt his eyes begin to get heavy and he slowly drifted off as well.

Chris wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep until the familiar sound of the Impala pulled her from her nap. Her father woke up too and they looked at each other. Chris felt a surge of excitement pass through her as she up from the couch.

Suddenly, she had no idea where she was going to hide. Honestly, she hadn't even thought about it. How was she going to surprise them? Was she going to hide and sneak up on them? Was she just going to wait just out of sight and surprise them that way?

"Go in the kitchen and slide the doors closed!" Bobby hissed shaking his finger towards the mentioned area. Chris looked at him then hurried into the kitchen and slid the doors closed like she was told.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Idjit." He heard Chris giggle inside the kitchen. Bobby was trying to act as casual as possible when Sam and Dean entered the house calling out his name.

"In here, boys," Bobby said sitting at his desk pretending to look through one of his books of lore. They walked in one right after another and stalked over to Bobby's desk. Bobby stood and gave them each a hug before they turned their attention to the book Bobby was leafing through.

"What are you up to?" Dean asked scanning over the yellowed pages, but not really reading what was on them.

Bobby looked down at the book then back to them. He saw Chris walking silently up to them with a big smile on her face.

"Oh you know, just pretending to be busy," he said rocking a little. Sam and Dean gave him an odd look.

"Why would you be pretending to be busy?" Bobby took a deep breath looking back down at the book.

"Oh, you know, just trying to distract you." Chris felt the boys' defenses go up. Chris knew they sensed a trap and it kind of was one, but not the kind that they were expecting.

"Distracting us from what?" Chris got a little more excited for her reveal. This was perfect.

"My super ninja skills," she said from behind them and she saw them visual tense up. Both swung around quickly a look of utter shock on their faces. Then they lit up. Dean came out of it first and wrapped her up in a hug. When he pulled back Sam hugged her too.

She couldn't believe on how much they had changed. The road hadn't been kind to them. Though they still had smiles on their faces and a glint of happiness in their eyes, there was still something there that made them seem a little… dead. They sat down together as Bobby made his way into the kitchen to get a bottle of whiskey and a couple glasses for them.

Dean took a sip of his drink with a slight frown on his face. Chris knew it was coming. He always looked so much like his father whenever he got in that type of mood. She was getting ready to get an ear full, she just knew it. She stared at her drink for a moment and waited patiently for it.

"You know, as happy as I am that you finally decided to come back, but I am seriously pissed off. You took off without letting us know where you were going. You never as much picked up the phone when we tried calling you let alone try to call us to let us know that you were still alive. Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" He paused for a moment staring her down, but Chris didn't dare look him in the eye. She hated when he treated her like that. He reminded her so much of John that it was scary and she found it very intimidating. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, dammit." She slowly raised her eyes to him.

She felt so small under his gaze. Part of her knew that the others wouldn't come to her rescue because Dean was saying what was on everyone else's mind, but the other part of her prayed that they would so his attention would be drawn somewhere else.

"It was bad enough not talking to Sam for all that time, but not talking to you also? Nothing was the same. We had to wake up every single day wondering if you were still alive or not. Wondering if we ran into another hunter if they would know you and would know if you were okay. I know that you and Bobby had a disagreement, but that still didn't mean that you had to fall off the face of the Earth. Hell, with Sam at least we knew he was at Stanford!" Chris lowered her eyes again.

"I'm sorry," she said in a smaller voice than she intended. She knew he was right. What she had done to her family was unforgivable. And simply saying she was sorry wasn't ever going to make it right. She just hoped that one day, they would be able to look past the fact that she abandoned them for her own selfish needs and just look at the fact that she was back.

Dean was quiet for what seemed like hours even though it was only about twenty seconds. He sighed and shook his head in a disappointing manner. He poured more whiskey in his glass then stalked out of the living room and out the front door. Chris closed her eyes hoping to hide the fact that her heart ached at Dean's action. Her father placed a somewhat comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I really am sorry," she whispered playing with the glass in her hands. Sam reached over and patted her hand.

"He'll come around eventually. You just gotta let him cool off." His hand retracted from her and Chris down her drink in one go needing the liquid to help her relax. She ran her hand through her hair before she reached for the bottle of whiskey and poured herself another glass. She slowly stood from the table and grumbled that she needed to be alone for a bit. She walked upstairs in order to unpack her things.

It touched her heart when she had first walked into her old room and saw that it hadn't been touched at all since she had left. Everything was still the same all the way down to the poster of Ozzy on her wall that Dean had gotten her for her birthday years ago. She began opening boxes filled with her books of lore and some of her journals that she had. She sat them all on her bed. Then she began opening her duffles and started pulling her clothes out.

"So, you are back for good," she heard Dean say from her doorway and Chris nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked up at him to see that devilish smirk of his. She rolled her eyes then started folding up her clothes to get ready to put in their proper places.

"It was time for me to come home, Dean." Dean hummed coming into the room. He stood next to the bed and looked around at the things she had. He chuckled looking at the Ozzy poster.

"I remember getting you that. I hoped you hated it so you'd give it back to me." Chris smiled and turned away to put her clothes up.

"You knew I liked Ozzy though, so jokes on you." Dean glanced down on the bed and hooked his finger through a pair of her skimpy underwear and lifted it. It was black and lacy in the parts that actually had cloth and Dean grinned staring at them.

"My, my how you've grown." Chris turned curious as to what he was talking about. She clicked her tongue at him with a glare, then snatched her underwear out of his hand then turned to put it in another drawer.

"And you haven't changed." Dean chuckled, but silence grew between them.

"Does Bobby know about Ethan?" Chris froze. His words felt like she had ice cold water poured over her head. She slowly turned to Dean. He watched her seriously.

"How do you know about Ethan?"

"Hunters like to tell stories." She lowered her eyes then turned away from him.

"No, daddy doesn't know about Ethan yet. I… I just don't know how to tell him." She felt Dean standing right behind her. His hands rested on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for what happened to him." She looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She reached up and put her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. "For what it's worth, it's good to see you again." Dean dropped his hands and backed away from her a little.

"It's good to see you, too." They were silent until Chris was finished tossing all of her clothes in their proper places. When she finally closed the last drawer she turned to Dean and smiled.

"What do you say to my famous bacon burgers for dinner?" Dean's eyes seemed to gloss over and Chris could have sworn she saw him start drooling.

"I'll start getting the grill ready." He nearly ran out of the room and if Chris didn't know any better she could have sworn she heard him fall down the last couple steps. She chuckled shaking her head then walked out of her room.


End file.
